


Your God will be my God

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Almost Monster Jon, Angst, Biting, Claiming, Do Not Archive, Dom/sub Undertones, Fictional Religion & Theology, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One small Spider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Written for this kink meme prompt:Jon/Martin, claiming, Beholding religion kink, extremely Archivist JonToo many other Powers have expressed an interest in Martin, one way or another. It’s not even always guaranteed he wouldn’t reciprocate.The Archivist needs to demonstrate that he’s already decidedly taken.





	Your God will be my God

Jon is colder than he has ever been. It's not that he's harsh to Martin. He actually has been praising him for a job well done sometimes, which feels weird but good. But it's like being the Archivist no longer hurts him. He no longer hesitates, no longer worries. Martin guesses he should be glad for him.

It's not that he misses the feeling of Jon worrying for him. It's more that he doesn't dare to ask whether this is what Jon wanted to become. Even if he did, he's not sure Jon remembers.

Martin still brings him tea, Jon still drinks it, but it doesn't make things alright at all. Even being relatively safe doesn't feel as good as it used to, since the Unknowing and what they lost.

It's still Jon, of course, his tired eyes and awkward smiles, and his work ethics have always been sort of not really human anyway. But Martin still worries a lot. So he works more. He can forget the bad things, and he can get a smile from Jon. 

One day, as he's looking for some old statement in a cardboard box, he sees one small brown spider against the wall.

"Hey, cutie," he says. "Yeah, come here." He manages to catch it in his hands, destroying its web. "I will bring you outside. It's not a safe place for your kind here." Jon still kills them on sight, in anger, or maybe fear.

To be safer about it, Martin doesn't only get it on ground floor, where other people could dislike spiders too, but actually gets it out of the Institute, in a sickly bush near a tree. He goes inside again, and it took part of his break, didn't it? He still feels like he did good.

When he gets back, Jon is waiting for him in his office. Martin's heart skips a beat, meeting his intense gaze. Jon doesn't look happy. Martin guesses that theoretically, he was slacking.

"I'll stay later on the evening," he says, in an apologetic tone.

"That is not the point," Jon answers. He's not as much angry as terribly distant, even when he's talking to him, when he's looking at him like there was nothing else in the world. "Don't talk to these things. They're our enemies."

"Spiders?" Martin asked, surprised and a bit exasperated. "I know this, as an abstract concept, and there are creatures in the statements I wouldn't like to meet. But this one is an ordinary one."

"It's not..." Jon takes a deep breath, and starts to explain, pointing at Martin's desk. "This is, or was, when it was built, an ordinary tape recorder. But when I'm recording into it, or when you are, it's very much more, and you know it. I can see spiders becoming _more_ when you talk so nicely to them, and I don't like it at all."

Martin, of course, can't see anything of the sort, but he believes Jon does. He's not sure why, though. He's afraid of almost everything except spiders, and the Web feeds on fear, doesn't it?

"Are you worried they could take me?" he asks. It shouldn't make him feel so good.

"Martin, you belong to the Eye, don't you?" Jon didn't answer. He took a step in Martin's direction, trapping him against the door. 

Martin is not sure he likes the question. "Of course. I mean, I'm still reading statements, and I can't quit, you know that. I don't even want to quit, not really. The world is just as horrible outside, and I'd rather know."

"It's good, but not enough!" Jon answers firmly. "You know how insidious these things are. They can warp you without you noticing, and you won't even have the chance to fight. You know that they prevented me from even realizing I was carrying their lighter for years. I don't want them to touch you."

He took Martin's wrist in his hand, too tightly, but Martin still shivers. How long has it been since Jon last touched him? 

"I don't like Peter Lukas asking you if you love your job, either," Jon says again. His voice is deep and vibrant, with more emotions than he’s showed for months outside of reading statements, and it's even directed at Martin. He loves it so much.

"I would never..." Martin's words stop in his throat. He can no longer lie to Jon, even when he's not asking him questions. If Jon died, would he be desperate enough? He's not sure. "I would never leave you," he says with a new conviction.

He wishes for Jon to be flustered or annoyed about it, but it doesn't happen. 

"So it's that simple?" Jon whispers. "I can do this."

And he very softly kisses his earlobe.

Martin almost jumps. Jon put one hand on his cheek, and starts mouthing at his neck. Shards of pleasure shatter in Martin’s whole body, and he’s sure one of them lodged into his heart.

"You wanted this," Jon says. It's not a question. Even if it was, Martin couldn't answer. It's the way Jon is touching him, so softly, so intensely, like he knows every part of Martin's skin that will set his body aflame. He probably does. Martin secretly wanted Jon to notice he likes him, of course he did, but this magical way of doing it, from knowing nothing to everything, things even Martin wasn't aware of... It should make him afraid, probably. It will, after Martin stops moaning and crying in pleasure.

"You're a good assistant," Jon says. "I don't want to lose you." Martin knows it's all there is here, no lust or love, but it's something, he's still wanted, he's still needed. Also, Jon's hands slowly opening his shirt still make him crazy with desire, and he never wants this to stop.

Jon is different, Jon would never have done it before, but this part is good, isn't it?

"I love you," he answers, and he has been wanting to say this for so long. The words feel wonderful leaving his lips, like a kiss. This, and Jon's ministrations, are enough for him to forget the muffled pain in his heart, and the fear.

He's fully hard by the time Jon removes his shirt, and on the brink of orgasm when he kisses his mouth while caressing his ribs. Sex is not meant to feel that good, and Martin is not even sure they've started the sex part.

When Jon stops and just looks at him appraisingly, he feels like he will break.

"Please don't stop," he begs. "Please."

"Do you belong to the Eye?" Jon asks. The compulsion hits Martin fully, the truth runs though his body like electricity, to his swollen lips. He's breathing hard when he answers. "I think so. I belong to you, and you're no longer only Jon, are you?"

Jon smiles, a terrible and inhuman smile. "This will suffice."

He opens Martin's trousers, frees his cock at least. Here again he knows perfectly how to touch him and Martin can't talk, can barely stand against the door, can't control anything, least of all himself. 

He almost comes, almost, and Jon stops again, instead stroking his hair in a way that makes Martin want to die here, because then it would never, never stop. 

"Would you follow me to the end of the world?" Jon asks again.

"I would," Martin's answer vibrates on his lips, and before it even stops Jon kisses him again, perfectly. What Martin feels is devotion, it's worship, it's directed at Jon and Jon's god for allowing this, and both are scary. He would kneel, if Jon let him, but his hands keep him standing. And now Jon is staring at him again, an intense, possessive look in his eyes, and he suddenly bites Martin's neck.

In the state Martin is in, the pain only makes him more aroused. "Please..." he moans. Jon answers his prayers, and with just deft fingers on his cock Martin comes hard and deep. He’s never felt so much pleasure. He knows, with absolute certainty, that this moment got embedded in his very being, changed what he is, and it's scary and wonderful. No one else could ever make him feel like this.

Martin clings to Jon, who lets him stay here in his arms, even if Jon is still very presentable and Martin half-naked and dirty and crying.

"I love you," he says again. He knows he promised never to leave Jon even if he wanted to end the world. He knew it when he said it, and it was all true, however ashamed he might feel about it. He can try to dissuade him, maybe, he will cry and he will worry, but he won't abandon him.

When they finally let go, Jon kisses his forehead very softly, and it almost feels like love. He wants to keep Martin always, he’ll fight for it. It's enough. Even if it's not for himself.

Later, when Martin looks in a mirror, he can see that the bite Jon left on his neck has exactly the shape of an eye. 

He hopes that it will never fade - then he hopes that it will, so he can beg Jon to mark him again.


End file.
